Futuro Cercano
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Actividad del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos :D Después de mi oscuro pasado, después de todo el odio y dolor que sentí, mi mente no lograba concebir que esas leyendas que mi madre me contò una vez fueran verdad.


**¡****Hola hola, gente bonita! :D Vengo a presentarles este nuevo fic, que es de regalo, regalito para mi buena amiga Geki del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XDDD Espero que lo disfrutes, y que tu estadía en el foro también esté siendo muy buena n_n**

Recuerdo que, cuando era una niña pequeña, antes de empezar a ver fantasmas, mi madre solía contarme leyendas del pueblo en el que vivíamos. Todas tenían algo en común, una persona que amaba tanto a otra, que era capaz de erradicar su soledad, le ayuda a protegerse de si mismo y lucha sin miedo con los demonios del otro.

Las leyendas eran hermosas era cierto; sin embargo, eran sólo eso, leyendas.

Después de mi oscuro pasado, después de todo el odio y dolor que sentí, mi mente no lograba concebir que esas leyendas fueran verdad.

Dicha persona no podía existir en mi vida, al menos no sin que mi Oni, ese ser proveniente de mi odio y rencor hacía mis padres, la gente y hacia a mí misma, quiera acabar con él como lo hizo con muchas otras personas inocentes.

No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, no podía creer que esas leyendas fueran ciertas... O eso creía, hasta que lo conocí...

**(...)**

Fui abandonada por mis padres hace ya varios años, y al poco tiempo una voz escalofriante apareció en mi cabeza, recordándome que estaba sola en el mundo, recordándome que nadie nunca me quiso, y que nadie nunca lo hará.

La voz de mi cabeza fue tomando forma, hasta que tomó forma propia, era un demonio, un demonio hecho por mi.

No supe como pasó, Kino nunca quiso hablar de ello. Sin embargo, un día de tantos, simplemente, me encontraba en mi habitación en la casa de Kino.

Todos los días por la noche, tenía el mismo maldito sueño. Aquel Oni me llevaba prisionera entre sus manos, y destruía todo a su paso, dejaba muchos heridos; hombres, mujeres y niños mutilados y lo peor de la escena, era que yo la disfrutaba. Ya después no supe que pasó, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en casa de Kino, en la que antes era mi cama.

Varias veces leí la mente de Kino, esperando que lo que sueño cada noche desde ese día, y lo que veía en su mente, realmente no había ocurrido; sin embargo, no puedo ocultar el sol con un dedo, sí había ocurrido, varias personas murieron o salieron heridas, y otras estaban sufriendo y todo era mi culpa.

Mi Oni me había convencido de que no podía acercarme a nadie, ya que si no, recibirían el mismo trato que la pobre gente inocente de aquel pueblo... Y así lo hice, me aislé del mundo, y me volví distante de este por miedo a que la criatura pudiera hacer.

Comencé a entrenar con Kino para controlar mis poderes, y al mismo tiempo, para que ella me ayudara a aprender a controlar al Oni. Sin embargo, conforme los años iban pasando y escuchaba los pensamientos de su mente, más confusión podía sentir en ella.

Cosas como una chica de cabello rosa y mirada inocente y una sonrisa dulce, un chico de sonrisa tonta y cabello castaño, y por último a mí.

Los tres siempre aparecíamos constantemente en su cabeza, junto con una palabra extraña para mí en ese tiempo: compromiso.

Sólo tenía diez años en ese entonces, pocos para saber todo lo que llevaba consigo la palabra compromiso.

Pocas veces salía de mi habitación, no me gustaba salir de casa, más que todo por miedo a que el Oni pudiera hacer su aparición. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Kino me pedía uno que otro favor para hacerme salir de ahí, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Un buen día que Kino me mandó a realizar uno de sus mandados, al regresar a casa la escuché hablando por teléfono, no entendí muy bien, simplemente pidió la inmediata presencia de su nieto en nuestra casa.

-Anna, ya que escuchaste la conversación, ven y siéntate un momento –me ordenó tranquilamente. –Tenemos que hablar seriamente tú y yo.

-Sí, señora.

Me senté frente a ella, y Kino me miró expectante, como esperando que dijera algo.

-Escúchame, Anna –continuó ella. –Te he conseguido un esposo.

No le dije nada, simplemente me levanté de donde estaba, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, cerré con un portazo y caminé hacia mi cuarto como un zombie.

Ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo, que le arruinaría la vida a su nieto, que él nunca estaría seguro a mi lado, y sin embargo, se había atrevido a comprometerme con él, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Ya no podía negarme al compromiso y menos ahora que Yoh Asakura, el nieto de Kino llegaría en unas cuantas horas.

**(…)**

En aquel día nevado, Kino me había pedido que fuera a comprar velas porque las había utilizado todas, aunque le dijera que no lo hiciera.

De mala gana fui a la tienda y las compré, esperando poder tener mi cabeza libre de los pensamientos de la gente que estaba en las calles, para que el Oni no hiciera su aparición. Sin embargo para ello se necesita mucha concentración.

Con tan mala suerte conté, que mi concentración se perdió cuando lo vi ahí, gritándole a la nada el nombre de un gato, se encontraba el nieto de Kino, mi prometido, Yoh Asakura.

Lo vi sonrojarse un poco, y no era que me fuera indiferente, simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con casarme y arruinar su vida, y tras de eso el idiota me había hecho perder la concentración.

Me sentía rabiosa porque tal vez pronto el Oni podría hacer su aparición, sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo.

-Estás en mi camino –le dije con enojo. –Lárgate y muérete.

-¡Espera..! ¡Espera un momento! –me llamó.

Me detuve tratando de permanecer tranquila, y voltee para verlo pero el chico estaba empezando a exasperarme.

-Ehm… -de nuevo se puso rojo, pero no articuló palabra alguna.

-No hables como si me conocieras –le ordené. –O te mataré.

-Pe... Perdón…

-Fuu…Que patético –suspiré con fastidio. –Yoh Asakura, pensar que alguien como tu sería mi futuro esposo.

-¿Ah? –preguntó confundido, sin embargo, no le dije nada más y continué con mi camino.

No pude evitar salirme de control, el Oni quería salir y yo no podía detenerlo…

El gato llamado Matamune, al que Yoh estaba buscando anteriormente lo había ayudado a destruir al Oni, ya que este simplemente se fue contra él. Sin embargo, el gato tenía mucha información sobre los Oni y sobre mi, seguramente, él ya sabía de mi existencia.

Llegué casi una hora después a casa, el aire libre me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y a mantenerme tranquila. Después de todo, sabía que él ya estaría en casa.

Entré con cuidado a la casa, me quité mis zapatos y fui al comedor donde seguro se encontraría Kino con su nieto.

Abrí un poco la puerta un poco nerviosa, aunque mi orgullo no me permitiera demostrarlo.

-Aquí están las cosas que compré –dicho esto último, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Durante toda la noche podía escuchar la cabeza de Yoh echa una confusión, lo cual me causó dolor de cabeza, pero ya no importaba, pronto se marcharía y no tendría que escucharlo más hasta unos años más tarde.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente, me desperté tan temprano como siempre, y después del entrenamiento decidí ir a buscarlo para hacerlo desistir de casarse conmigo.

Lo traté de pervertido y él se apenó mucho, ya que había sido todo un juego de palabras.

Los espíritus de su casa, pude verlos en su mente, eran totalmente despreciables.

-Se ven tan desagradables, si pudiera patearlos yo…

Me miró con sorpresa, después de todo, él no sabía que podía leer su mente.

-Tu, cómo es que…-lo meditó un poco más. –No… no fue solo esta vez… cuando me conociste –puntualizó. –Sabías mi nombre, y cuando estuve con mi abuela no me saludaste ni alegaste nada. –su mirada se hizo dura. –y también… ¡El Oni!

Me tomó bruscamente de los hombros tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué exactamente es lo que está pasando!? ¿¡Quién eres tú!? –exigió. –No me digas que ese Oni… ¿lo convocaste tú?

Lo cachetee con mi mano izquierda, separándolo unos centímetros de mí.

-Te dije, que no me hablaras como si me conocieras.

Por supuesto se quejó, después de todo, yo era zurda y sabía golpear bastante duro.

-Si te acercas mucho a mi, te meteré en problemas.

Pareció no entender aún de lo que hablaba, así que continué.

-Vine aquí… a decir adiós –no entendía por qué, pero me dolía lo que le estaba diciendo. –Tienes otra candidata a esposa. –comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida de la tienda. -Si aún deseas tener una buena vida, entonces márchate inmediatamente. Adiós –me detuve súbitamente. –Viniste aquí, y por ello estoy feliz.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –me detuvo cuando estaba a medio camino.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡En verdad no entiendo de lo que estás hablando! –parecía desesperado por obtener una respuesta. –¡Por favor, dímelo más claramente! ¡Tú! ¿¡Quién eres!?

Me detuve finalmente. –Yo soy…

De repente, varios demonios pequeños me rodearon.

Sabía que el Oni estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, de nuevo no podría detenerlo y lo peor de todo es que a fui de cuentas, atacaría a Yoh sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Finalmente, el Oni hizo su aparición. Esta vez más grande y amenazador que muchos otros que he creado.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, le había dicho que se marchara y él se negó, y ahora el Oni querría deshacerse de él.

-… Por eso… te dije que te marcharas –murmuré volteándome.

El Oni lo atacaba sin piedad, e Yoh corría de un lugar a otro para que el Oni no llegara a pegarle.

¡Ahhh! ¡Sálvame! –me gritó.

-Siempre es lo mismo… alrededor de mí. –murmuré en voz tan alta como para que él pudiera escucharme. –Si salgo, un Oni aparece. Siempre causando problemas y después desaparece. Es por ello que prefiero estar en mi habitación.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces no fuiste tú la que convocó al Oni!? –preguntó sin poder creerlo.

El Oni atacaba a Yoh sin piedad, me perdí en un estado de shock por la preocupación y la desesperación que sentía al no poder hacer nada, en el momento en que el demonio quebró una vitrina de una tienda con el cuerpo de Yoh.

Cuando pude volver a pensar, Yoh ya había salido de la tienda y sostenía una espada en su mano, estaba dispuesto a atacar al Oni.

Yoh Asakura ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco y planeaba luchar contra él? ¿En verdad no le tiene miedo? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo miraba.

¿Por qué no huye? Una y otra vez pensaba en aquellas preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

-¡Huye! ¡Anna!

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida. ¿En verdad iba a pelear contra él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba intentando protegerme de mi propio demonio?

-¡Pensaré en una manera de vencer a este Oni! ¡Ve a casa de la abuela a buscar a Matamune!

¿Pensaba vencer al Oni con una espada? Eso era realmente imposible, un Oni solamente podía ser vencido por otro Oni.

Huye rápido… Yoh Asakura.

¡Rápido! ¡Huye! ¡Yoh Asakura!

-¡Huye lejos de aquí! –le grité lo más fuerte que pude, ya que el Oni estaba a punto de pegarle. –¡Yoh!

No tenía idea de cómo, pero después de ese grito, el demonio se dividió para luego desaparecer por completo.

¿Cómo demonios lo había logrado? ¿Por qué el ver a Yoh en peligro había hecho que el Oni desapareciera? Realmente no podía creerlo.

**(…)**

Ese mismo día, al llegar a casa, ambos nos sentamos frente a la televisión a la espera de que el programa que esperábamos comenzara, o al menos la parte que nos interesaba.

Me sentía incómoda por su presencia, estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, que la presencia de una persona a mi lado me incomodaba de sobre manera.

-Yo, sólo quiero ver a Awayaringo –confesé finalmente.

-Yo también, sólo quiero ver a Bob.

-¿No crees que se ve algo tenebrosa? –me preguntó una vez que la presentación de Awayaringo terminó.

-Eso es una fachada –respondí con tranquilidad. –La razón por la que se viste de esa forma y hace esa clase de acciones, es para esconder sus debilidades dentro de sí misma –miré a la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención. –Este poema… en realidad es una hermosa canción.

-¿Justo como tú? –interrogó. -¿Verdad?

Lo miré súbitamente sorprendida, y sin poder creer en lo que estaba escuchando.

-Finalmente te comienzo a entender desde que llegué aquí –afirmó tranquilamente. –Muchas cosas han pasado –continuó. –Los corazones de otras personas… ¿puedes entenderlos?

-Ya que es así, entonces debes rendirte, ¿no? Solo cosas malas sucederán si te quedas aquí. Así que deberías irte pronto…

-No voy a ningún lado –respondió interrumpiéndome. –Me gusta ser despreocupado. Así que cuando te veo triste y en problemas, no puedo dejarte así como así.

¡Maldición! ¿¡Que no entiende que trato de protegerlo del destino que escogieron para él!? Yo odio a todo el mundo, y no quiero tener ninguna clase de relación con nadie. ¿Por qué demonios seguía insistiendo en entablar una relación conmigo?

El final de la conversación fue tan bochornosa, que terminé por encerrarme en mi cuarto y, sin embargo, escuché su voz tras la puerta, aún seguía ahí intentando hablar conmigo.

Me invitó a ir al templo para concluir el año nuevo, pero yo no deseaba ir, con tantas personas diciendo sus deseos y pensamientos, era imposible que no hiciera aparecer un Oni.

Me prometió que si el Oni llegara a aparecer huiríamos juntos, y que él me ayudaría con mis problemas cuando se convirtiera en el Rey de los Shamanes.

Sus palabras habían podido llegar a mi corazón, en verdad había alguien que se preocupaba por mí, que quería estar a mi lado y me protegería de mi misma. Le importaba a alguien en verdad.

Como era de esperarse, la aparición del Oni no se hizo esperar en el templo. Mi cabeza se comenzó a llenar con los pensamientos de todas las personas presentes en el lugar, causándome una jaqueca incontrolable.

Mi Oni había absorbido varios otros Oni, y era el más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, en realidad le tenía miedo.

El pequeño gato, Matamune luchaba contra el Ooni con una espada. No iban a poder hacer nada contra él, de eso estaba completamente segura. Después de todo, este podría ser el fin de mi vida.

El Ooni me capturó en una de sus manos, dispuesto a utilizar mis poderes para sus fines.

Él había salido de mí, era una imagen de mi alma oscura, él era mi creación y yo era su madre.

Después de ese momento, no supe nada más, no era yo, cualquier cosa que haya pasado o dicho, no la recuerdo. Sólo había algo en mi mente que quería cumplir, quería que todo el mundo muriera, quería que el mundo sufriera tanto como yo lo hice.

**(…)**

Entonces los años pasaron, y la pelea de los Shamanes estaba muy cerca, no podía evitar querer verlo, y saber si estaba preparado para la batalla.

Habían pasado varios años, pero él seguía siendo el mismo despistado y tonto de siempre.

Lo entrené y me quedé a su lado hasta la segunda ronda comenzó.

Sabía que la batalla sería dura y que sería difícil de ganar, y que si no se rendía, lo más probable no llegaría al final de todos modos pero no me importó, apoyaría su decisión si así ocurría después de todo, y fue así como pasó ahí, en la playa encontré su oráculo virtual tirado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, su nobleza era tanta que lo hacia lucir más tonto de lo que era. Siempre lo supe, que en caso de que alguno de ese grupo de inútiles le llegara a pasar algo, él sería capaz de renunciar a su deseo de ser el Rey de los Shamanes.

Si yo había llegado tarde, y él se había despojado de su oráculo virtual, y había renunciado definitivamente al torneo de los shamanes, lo cual había dejado una gran incógnita entre los dos, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros ahora?, ¿qué pasaría finalmente con nuestro compromiso?

Supongo que él mismo no lo pensó, con lo distraído que es y al calor del momento, de seguro olvidó la promesa que me hizo de convertirse en el Rey Shaman y darme una vida tranquila como la que merezco, pero después de todo nadie tiene tanta suerte, o tienes una cosa, o tienes la otra.

Lo que había hecho, había dejado nuestra relación, con incógnitas sobre un futuro cercano, y aunque sería algo de lo que tendríamos que hablar una vez terminado el torneo, después de acabar con Hao, alguien debía tomar la iniciativa, y aunque sabía que él tenía la cabeza en otra parte en estos momentos, decidí ser yo la primera en hablar...

Lo encontré, ahí hablando con Amidamaru como siempre, sentado en una caja de madera.

Hablaban sobre la misión que aún les quedaba pendiente: Derrotar a Hao.

-Yoh, ¿ahora que va a suceder conmigo? –le pregunté haciéndole saber, que había olvidado su promesa.

Se sorprendió mucho de verme ahí, y no pude más que pegarle una cachetada para calmar todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que tenía en esos momentos.

-Te perdonaré, porque sabía desde un principio que iba a ser de esta forma, y es por eso que me enamoré de ti, pero nuestro viaje aún continua. Es muy temprano para relajarte, Yoh.

No voltee a verlo y seguí con mi camino, después de todo, aquella declaración había sido incómoda.

-Pero ahora que no vas a ser el Rey de los Shamanes, tendrás que trabajar extra duro para conseguir un gran hotel, y hacer mi vida relajante y fácil.

Nunca le diría nada cursi ni nada, ese no es mi estilo, pero si le haría entender a mi modo que nuestro compromiso sigue en pie, por más que no se convierta en el rey de los shamanes. Así que me acerqué a él, y le entregué su oráculo virtual.

Lo que había hecho, había dejado nuestra relación con incógnitas sobre un futuro cercano, y aunque sería algo de lo que tendríamos que hablar una vez terminado el torneo, después de acabar con Hao, alguien debía tomar la iniciativa y aunque sabía que él tenía la cabeza en otra parte en estos momentos, decidí ser yo la primera en hablar...

No sabía bien por donde comenzar, abrirme y decirle a alguien mis sentimientos era lo más difícil que haría, pero él tenía que saberlo después de todo.

-¿Esto es tuyo, no? –le reproché arrojando el oráculo virtual al suelo, cerca de donde él estaba.

Me miró con sorpresa y algo de horror, después de todo, él mismo sabía que le reclamaría por haber dejado su sueño por un amigo.

-Será mejor que no lo pierdas –le advertí. – ¡Recógelo!

-Anna… -murmuró finalmente con terror.

-Apúrate y recógelo –le ordené.

-Yo… -intentó excusarse…

-¡Tú! –le dije en tono de reproche. -Como te atreves a ni siquiera decirme que te retirabas del torneo.

-Lo siento –decía arrepentido.

-Seré la esposa del Shaman King –protesté. –No puedo creer que casi me convierto en un hazmerreir.

-Lo siento –repitió una vez más, haciendo que su arrepentimiento sonara lastimero.

-¡Tienes que disculparte conmigo! –demandé.

-… Lo siento.

-Sin embargo, Ren fue salvado –reconocí finalmente. – ¿No es eso algo bueno? Fuiste capaz de ayudar a un amigo y no tener arrepentimiento por ello después –No aceptaría que así era, pero estaba feliz de que Ren estuviera bien. –La Doncella puede recuperar su furyoku después de dormir un poco. Así que tomar ventaja de algo, si se puede conservar una vida es algo aceptable.

El resto de la conversación transcurrió normalmente, él siendo tan él como podía ser, y yo siendo tan fría como siempre. Sin embargo, lo que pasó después me dejó sorprendida.

-Al recoger mi oráculo virtual... me has hecho un gran favor. –murmuró suavemente. –Tengo que agradecértelo, Anna.

Lentamente se fue acercando, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Por un momento me sentí nerviosa, después de todo, después de aquella noche, no nos habíamos vuelto a tocar.

Fue un beso corto pero dulce, al cual no pude evitar contestar de inmediato. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que dejarlo partir, que en sus manos está el futuro de muchas personas, incluyendo el nuestro.

No me queda más que dejarlo ir a su última batalla, y esperar a que regrese, porque estoy segura que lo hará. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo n_n todavía quedan dos más XDDDD**

**Aprovecho para agradecerles a Pam y a Mel por haber leído el fic antes, y por el apoyo que me dieron mientras escribía; por las críticas constructivas y por todo lo demás n_n**

**Espero, Geki que te esté gustando n_n**

**Eso es todo por ahora XD **

**¡Nos vemos luego! n_n**

**Kahia-chan**


End file.
